A Night at the Video Store
by The Hellion
Summary: It's a safe bet that Ami and Minako wish Japan had somewhat stricter trademark infringement laws.


----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Night at the Video Store  
By Captain Zefram Mann  
  
characters are TM and copyright their respective owners, who aren't   
me. This story and all parts there of are mine alone are and protected   
by copyright law. This story may not be reposted without the express   
permission of the author (except for Mystery Science Theater purposes),   
namely me, so please ask first.  
  
This fic is rated PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eighteen-year old Ichishiro Kaz leaned lazily against the counter   
of the video store where he worked. He hated the drugery of working in   
a video store... especialy one as second rate as this.  
  
He looked up just in time to see his co-worker, Kurazu Smith,   
chasing a guy out of the adult section. The man almost knocked over   
a display trying to run out the door while he was zipping up.  
  
"Cleanup on isle five." Smith deadpanned.  
  
"Oh man, not another one." Kaz dismayed. "What is it, a phase of   
the moon or something?"  
  
"Your turn dude."  
  
"I got the last one, it's your turn!"  
  
Smith raised his fist up over his head, and Kaz an adrenaline   
sparked readiness in his eye, did the same. Both men lashed out   
simultaniously, and Kaz fell in defeat, his rock having been beaten by   
Smith's paper.  
  
The video clerk raised his arms in the air and quietly did a   
victory dance while his co-worker went to look for a sponge and rubber   
gloves. It was at that moment that two young girls wearing high-school   
uniforms walked in.  
  
"Don't you think that you're overreacting just a little bit?"   
Mizuno Ami, the girl secretly known as Sailor Mercury, asked.  
  
"No way!" The second girl, Aino Minako, secretly known as Sailor   
Venus, and once as Sailor V, replied, taking a somewhat indignant   
tone. "Doesn't it bother you at all what they can do with our names   
because we have secret identities and can't sue?"  
  
"It happens all the time, Minako." Ami responded. "I admit I'm   
not comfortable with people using our images to make money, but...   
I... I actually feel a little bit flattered when I see a Sailor   
Mercury doll for sale somewhere." Ami blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh really?" Minako grabbed Ami by the arm and took her to the   
counter. "Excuse me, what videos do you have featuring Sailor V?"   
Minako asked, putting a slightly deeper than usual voice.  
  
With all the hesitation of a programmed computer, the clerk   
replied. "Sailor V Meets the Tentacle Beast, Sailor V Meets the   
Tentacle Monster, Sailor V Meets the Tentacle Demon, Sailor V Meets   
the Tentacle of Love, Sailor V and the Pit of Tentacles, Sailor V and   
the Sorcerer's Stones, Sailor V vs the Orgy of Darkness, Sailor V vs   
The Tentacle With No Name, Sailor V vs The Nameless Tentacle, Sailor   
V in A Sticky Situation, Sailor V in Rubber, Sailor V in Leather,   
Sailor V in Ropes, Sailor V in Bondage, Sailor V in Hot Oil, Sailor V   
vs The Bukake Guild, Sailor V vs The Hentai Guild, Sailor V and the   
Seven Ballz, Sailor V in Bubblebutt Crisis, Sailor V Meets Her   
"Biggest" Fan, Sailor V Does Tokyo, Sailor V Does Japan, Sailor V Does   
the World, and Sailor V Gets a Facefull 27." The entire time Smith   
hadn't looked up once, or else he might have seen the look on Ami's   
face, which was not unlike the thousand yard stare seen on the faces   
of those who survived the bombing of Hiroshima.  
  
"Oh yeah, and with rental of any six of those titles, you get a   
five-hundred yen mail in rebate off the purchase of the new Sailor   
Mercury blow-up doll."  
  
Ami ran out of the store in tears, Minako followed, flashing an   
evil grin at her unwitting accomplice behind the counter.  
  
The End  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All praise, flames, and other comments may be sent to...  
  
zefmann9901@aol.com  
  
Thanks go to...  
  
Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Studio Chikashitsu, Mountain Dew,   
VKLL, Pioneer, and Macintosh Computers (think different). 


End file.
